mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans/ǢŞĢѦⱤǷ
Æsgard, in Norse mythology, is one of the nine worlds and the homeland of the Æsir, the race of warrior gods. Located on the highest level of the Norse universe, it is surrounded by a high wall of closely fitted stone blocks. The walls surrounding Æsgard were built by Blast (or Hrimthurs), who asked in payment the hand of ƑƦƩψΑ plus the sun and the moon. Odin agreed providing the walls be complete in six months. Hrimthurs had a magic horse, named Svadilfari, who helped him in his work. To Odin's (and the other gods, especially ƑƦƩψΑ's) horror, with but a few days left, Blast was almost finished. Loki, the trickster, turned himself into a mare and beguiled the stallion Svadilfari away. The job was not completed in time and no payment was given. Also found on this level are the worlds of Alfheim and Vanaheim as well as Valhalla, an immense hall where warriors slain in battle await the final conflict. In the middle of Asgard lies the plain of Idavoll (or Ida) where the Æsir meet to decide important issues. There the gods assemble in the hall of Gladsheim and the goddesses in the hall of Vingolf. The gods also meet daily at the Well of Urd, beneath the Asgard root of the ash tree Yggdrasil. The Battle Of Æsgard In a dark and rainy night Two armies stand by resolutely Ready for a fight To seal all the worlds destiny Armed with sword and shield Wearing helmets, chain mails, cuirasses an a battlefield At the gates of Odins sacred fortress Here on this ground, with history in making The fate of the world will be determined Now the time has come for a war of death and honor Fight and stay as one for a great and glorious victory At the begin as the horns call for war and the battle cries clang in the sky Odin throws his spear fast and hard and the first Vanir has to die Thousands of men clash together in rage, the conclusion of Gullveig's lie Blood spills over men’s face Gods kill, Gods die Njörd gives the command to use magic spells to destroy the Æsir host Thor and the Valkyries are fighting in hatred just like the other gods A bloody battle is roaring but Valhalla is not yet lost Blood spills over men’s face Gods kill, Gods die. The Chase Valhalla was close to fall. The Venir use of magic nearly threw Odin's host off, but with their very last effort the Æsir could withstand the storm and repel the hostile army. As the Vanir felt that their march on Æsirs' stronghold would not be crowned with success, they disheartendly began to retreat. Now it was the Æsirs' time to chase the Vanir back to their home. Driven by their thirst for revenge Thor and Tyr lead the Æsirs' rush on their horses chasing after Njörd and his brothers and come to stop on the top of a small mountain providing a perfect view over Vanaheim.Thor: "Look, Brother. Down there in the valley... this must be Vanaheim" Tyr: "This is supposed to be Vanaheim? Let's burn it to the ground!" Burn Vanaheim Odin: "Now it's time for us - to retaliate Destruction shall prevail - a roaring battle Vanaheim has to burn - a feast for the fire It shall never rise - from the ashes Burn..." Words of temptation foul and malicious Spoken with hatred, by a wicked witch Death and destruction, are her dreadful heir Now gather the seed, Gullveig brought to you Odin:”And Burn... Vanaheim burn... Burn... Vanaheim burn!" Njörd: "Oh, warriors of Æsgard - your punishment we fear Please spare our lovely Vanaheim - and go away from here"Odin: "Betrayers of the Æsir race - Revenge is what we want I'll plunder your sweet Vanaheim - I'll burn it to the ground.” For the good of all members of ╬ƑƦƩψΑ╬ and ♀ǢŞĢѦⱤǷ♂ ╬ƑƦƩψΑ╬ ŁE BƦEŦØ₦ Alliance Officer